1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slot machine shaped can crushers and more particularly pertains to crushing cans into a generally planar configuration to facilitate storage and transport for recycling purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container crushing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, container crushing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of crushing cans, bottles and other containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,234 to Von Rohr a rotating drum container crusher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,995 to Smith discloses an apparatus and crushing disposable containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,314 to Buer discloses a can flattening machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,269 to Watkinson discloses a portable can crusher.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,796 to Lodovico discloses an apparatus for crushing cans.
In this respect, the slot machine shaped can crushers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of crushing cans into a generally planar configuration to facilitate storage and transport for recycling purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved slot machine shaped can crushers which can be used for crushing cans into a generally planar configuration to facilitate storage and transport for recycling purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.